1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface treating device formed by assembling a small number of members having simple configuration, that can be used as a lustering-agent applicator used for lustering car bodies or tires, furniture, etc. as well as a cleaner, an eraser for a blackboard or other such device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great number of brushes or applicators having a grip to be held by a user have heretofore been proposed.
Typical of the proposed brushes are represented by toothbrushes, clothesbrushes, etc. having a treating portion constituted of numerous bristle members. Generally, the treating portion has a relatively small area or is rod-shaped. The major structural feature of the treating portion is that the proximal ends of the bristle members are totally adhered and fixed to a base by means of an adhesive agent.
The proposed applicators have a treating portion constituted of various kinds of materials. Materials capable of retaining a liquid composition therein include a continuously foamed body, such as sponge, and a continuously foamed body coated with cloth, felt or the like. The treating portion generally has a relatively large area. The major structural feature of the treating portion constituted of sponge, for example, is that the back surface of the sponge is adhered and fixed to a base by means of an adhesive agent. When the treating portion is constituted of sponge coated with cloth, for example, the side edges of the cloth are fixed to the peripheral edge of a base by means of an adhesive agent or metal fittings. So-configured applicators are disclosed in JP-A 54-177764, JP-A 54-177766, JP-B 57-46939, JP-B 59-9742, JP-B 60-2046 and JP-B 559923.
However, since the conventional brushes or applicators are fabricated using an adhesive agent, they cannot be used until the adhesive agent sets. In addition, the adhesive agent contains an organic solvent. For these reasons, the productivity thereof is not good. To be specific, the material of the treating portion easily falls out before the adhesive agent sets. Therefore, a step of setting the adhesive agent is required. In addition, the adhesive agent contains an organic solvent that is flammable and harmful to the human body. Therefore, it is necessary to install an exhausting unit and pay strict attention to fire prevention.
Some structures using no adhesive agent, such as an eraser for a blackboard, also have heretofore been proposed. In this case, a strap of metal has to be attached and fixed to the peripheral edge of a base by striking metal fittings such as rivets. Since the assembling work requires special treatments, as described above, the productivity of the devices is not good and the production cost is high.
On the other hand, the work of lustering car bodies is to coat a thin film of a water-repellent treating agent, such as liquid or semisolid wax onto the car body surface. A car owner has to assemble a set of materials including an applicator such as a spongy member, a water-repellent treating agent, a container for the treating agent, a cloth member for thinly applying and wiping off the treating agent and disposable gloves for carrying out this work. This set is bulky and takes up a large space. If always kept in a car trunk, it is likely to be a nuisance, especially if not frequently used.
In view of the above, the present invention has been accomplished and one object thereof is to provide a surface treating device that can be easily fabricated with high productivity without requiring the use of an adhesive agent or the work of welding or other such attaching treatment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surface treating device advantageously usable for the work of lustering car bodies without requiring the use of an applicator, wax, a cloth member, etc.
To attain the above objects, the present invention provides a surface treating device comprising a material that constitutes a treating portion of a continuously foamed body coated with a fibrous film, a holder that has a base for supporting the treating portion thereon and an annular groove provided in an inside peripheral surface thereof with an engaging structure, and an annular engaging member that has a distal end forcibly fitting an end of the treating portion into the annular groove of the holder to support the treating portion on and fix it integrally to the base.
The continuously foamed body may be impregnated with wax, detergent or like agent.
The holder may be provided with a hollow cylindrical grip portion having in an open end face thereof a ring groove and with a base member having on a peripheral edge thereof a downwardly overhanging portion that constitute an engaging structure fitted on the open end face of the grip portion.
The surface treating device may be provided further with a cover member having a bulged portion for covering the treating portion.
As described above, the surface treating device according to the present invention comprises a material constituting a treating portion, a holder and an annular engaging member. These component members can be assembled with ease into a surface treating device, without use of adhesive agent or other such agent, by a simple operation of forcing the treating portion into an annular groove of the holder and fitting the annular engaging member in the annular groove. Thus, the present invention can provide a surface treating device that can be produced with high efficiency and used with high safety.
The surface treating device of the present invention having a treating portion impregnated with wax can be used directly for the work of lustering car bodies without requiring separate preparation of an applicator, wax and a cloth member. Thus, the present invention can provide a surface treating device that can be put to very advantageous and practical use.
The above and other objects, characteristic features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description to be made herein below with reference to the accompanying drawings.